


True Blood x Male Reader

by lin_dir



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Fluff, Gore, I have no shame, M/M, Smut, male reader - Freeform, these probably lowkey suck, y'all be prepared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_dir/pseuds/lin_dir
Summary: Various x Male/Trans Male reader inserts. Chapters needing warnings will be stated beforehand. Requests are open as well.Stories are also available onTumblr: lin-dirwattpad: _lindir
Relationships: Alcide Herveaux/Reader, Bill Compton/Reader, Eric Northman/Reader, Godric/Reader, Jason Stackhouse/Reader, Jessica Hamby/Reader, Pam Swynford De Beaufort/Reader, Sookie Stackhouse/Reader, Tara Thorton/Reader
Kudos: 7





	True Blood x Male Reader

**Author's Note:**

> warning: death

“Y/N, don’t you give up on me dammit!” Alcide shouts, his hands moving frantically to apply pressure to the fresh bullet wound. He ordered someone to call the paramedics as he refused to leave your side.

You move your head slowly to face him, your eyes losing focus from time to time. You reach out, placing a hand on his to gain his attention.

“Alcide..”

“No, it’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.” He says more to himself than to you.

You let out a pained groan before trying again. “Alcide, please.” His eyes flicker over to make contact with your e/c ones. “Don’t worry.” 

He furrows his brows and growls softly. “Stop it.” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “I can’t lose you. You can’t go.” Tears fill his eyes threatening to fall, but he blinks them away and squeezes your hand.

“I love you.” You whisper, taking the remaining energy you have left to smile. As you stop breathing, so does Alcide. The lump in his throat becomes unbearable and his chest aches tremendously. “No, no. Y/N, please.” He pleads, voice breaking in the process.

You lie there lifelessly, your body beginning to grow cold. The man you love freezes momentarily before gathering you into his arms. A loud sob racks through his body causing the two of you to shake. Tears stream down his face at a constant pace with no signs of stopping.

It was only a matter of time before someone dashes over with the paramedics hot on their heels. But, Alcide didn’t pay them any attention. He continued to cling on to you, whispering “Please.” repeatedly.

After some encouragement, the male finally let them take a look at you knowing deep down there was nothing that could possibly be done.

For minutes, they tried everything they could think of. CPR, defibrillator, you name it. But, nothing worked.

They didn’t have to say anything, the look on their faces said everything. It took all the strength Alcide had to not tear apart everyone and everything around him.

He watches as the coroners place you in the body bag, zipping it painfully slow. His heart felt heavy. 

_ I shouldn’t have let him go alone. I should’ve answered his call. I promised to protect him with my life. _

The thoughts racing through his head a hundred miles per hour prevented him from noticing the sheriff’s presence nor the countless questions being asked.

How could he though? You’re gone now.

What’s the point?


End file.
